Let's Roll!
by DuperBro
Summary: A little story I came up with that goes a little deeper into Roller Brawl's backstory and, eventually, adventures with the Skylanders. READ. You know you want to. REVIEW. You know you want to do that too. LIKE ME. You can't help but do that. Rating for something that I don't know about which might maybe probably not no way come in the future. I don't know. Just read the story. :)


**_DUPERBRO_**** just wants to apologize.**

**Reason I haven't been writing number 1: High school.**

**Reason number 2: Sports (soccer, swimming, etc.)**

**Reason number 3: COLOSSAL writer's block.**

**Reason number 4: I'm lazy.**

**But I have been kicking this idea around for a while and descided to give it a shot; see how it goes. Enjoy, mah peeps!**

**Chapter 1: Let's Roll**

Sunlight creeped over the horizon and peeped into the window of a rather large castle in Skylands. It was 8:52 am on the day of the Undead Roller Derby Championship, and as the sun rose its light rushed through that window and fell on the face of a small, sleeping vampire named Roller Brawl.

She was a mere 4 foot 9 and a half, and has light pink hair that was swept over one eye and was pulled back into a long pigtail. She was incredibly pretty, with a very childlike complexion and pretty amethyst eyes and perfect teeth, but like any vampire had two razor-sharp incisors.

She was sleeping soundly until the sunlight lightly touched her face, awakening her. Her kind of vampire wasn't harmed by sunlight, so it only mildly surprised her early awakened person. Her eyes opened, revealing her beautiful amethyst orbs. They flashed over to her sheep clock which read 8:52 and she leapt out of bed.

She knew that the tournament was at 10:00 am, so she didn't have to rush in getting ready. She yawned, stretched, and got up. She drew the shades of her window and got dressed in a casual outfit, packing her roller derby gear into a duffel bag. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and stretched a little more before heading downstairs.

All five of her older vampire brothers were already up. **(D/N: I made up her brother's names since we don't know them.)** Max, James, and Grundy were all eating breakfast, and Don and Scott were over on the couch, watching TV. "Hey, guys," Roller Brawl said absentmindedly, getting down a bowl of Skylander-O's. They all grunted their responses, and she sat down to eat. She was finished in a mere ten minutes and the time was 9:23. She wanted to leave early to make sure she got to the championship in time - after all, she was one of the contestants. She was the best roller jammer in her part of Skylands. All of her brothers had long goodbyes that were mostly not goodbyes. They were reminders.

"Don't buy food from strangers on the street."

"Don't hug sheep."

"Be back on time."

"Look both ways before-"

"ALRIGHT! I get it! I'm not a baby!" Roller Brawl interrupted. Her brothers were WAY too overprotective of her. They might have a panic attack if she even got a splinter; it would be hard to imagine how they'd react if something happened to her in the derbies. Good thing she was the best! She waved goodbye and started on her way to the arena.

Meanwhile, almost halfway across Skylands, a large purple could brewed in the sky. It spewed lightning and teemed with maliciousness. It even TASTED evil. What was it? The Darkness. And inside this grand atrocity there was an evil human with his less-than-evil butler. That's right - KAOS! and Glumshanks too! They were approaching the launch bay of doom as Kaos ranted and Glumshanks offered unneeded ego boosters.

"Just think, Glumshanks! An entire stadium full of some of the finest undead jammers in Skylands! And all of them are ripe for the picking for my evil army! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos plotted aloud. Glumshanks sighed inwardly and said, "I don't disagree, Lord Kaos. But don't you think it's wrong to take young girls and force them to convert to the side of Darkness?"

"SILENCE, FOOL! You DARE question the UNPARALLELED GENIUS that is KAOS!?" the midget mastermind scolded at his troll companion. Glumshanks flinched and muttered, "No, Lord Kaos."

"GOOD! Then let us be on our way, shall we?" Kaos said almost kindly, as he gestured to his personal flight pod. Glumshanks got inside and took the wheel, and Kaos hopped into the passenger's seat and leaned his head out the window as the pod lifted off. "So long, evil minions! I'll be back with more evil lackeys before you know it!" Then he sat back and as they blasted out of sight, Kaos's diabolical laugh could be heard in the air.

Back at the roller derby arena, Roller Brawl was strapping on her equipment as one of her teammates, Jenna, skated by, on her way to the underdome, or the place you hang out in before you enter the arena. She slapped Roller Brawl on the back and said, "Good luck, RB. We'll all need it."

Roller Brawl smiled. "Yeah. I'm competing, what made you think you didn't need luck?" Jenna laughed. "You and your wicked sense of humor." With that, she skated off.

Roller Brawl grinned and latched on her skull-fashioned helmet. She skated off after her friend.

Outside the open-roofed arena, Kaos and Glumshanks looked in from their as Kaos laughed. "Those measly Mabu think they can keep out KAOS just by charging me for a ticket? HAH! My pod can merely levitate over the arena as I watch to see who would be the best dark minion of the group!" Kaos was shushed by Glumshanks who had but a hand on his shoulder. "Master, it's starting."

The crowd fell silent as the announcer shouted over the loudspeaker, "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOORNING SKYLANDS!" to which came a raucous cheering from the grandstands. The sudden approach of the magnified voice of the announcer threw Glumshanks off balance, causing him to fumble with the controls of the pod. Kaos yelped, trying to fight for control along with Glumshanks as they skittered across the sky. "WELCOME TO THE UNDEAD ROLLER DERBY CHAMPIONSHIPS! ARE YOU READY FOR EPICNESS!?" Again, the crowd screamed with excitement.

In the underdome, Roller Brawl stood in the mass of other jammers as they listened to the announcer. When he finally said, "LET'S MEET OUR JAMMERS!" she smiled as she adjusted her helmet. The door opened, sunlight flooded in, and Roller Brawl smiled.

"Let's roll."

**Like it? Sorry if it's kinda short. But, like I said, lazy. Update comes eventually. Laterz!**


End file.
